1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to selective calling radio display pagers, and more particularly to a multi-address radio pager for receiving messages of different data groups, wherein each message is accompanied with ancillary data.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a multiple address calling system allows a radio display pager to receive messages of different classes of information, or data groups such as personal messages, business messages, stock-market prices and so forth by assigning multiple calling addresses to the pager. A plurality of ancillary data such as message number, time stamp and memory address are transmitted along with the message and displayed simultaneously or sequentially in a position adjacent the location where the message is displayed. However, the pager is designed to generate ancillary data when a paging signal is received. Thus, it can occur that the same ancillary data are displayed twice. Since the screen size of the display pager is limited, such duplication is a waste of the display area which would otherwise be used for more important information.